The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Text messaging has become a staple of communication between individuals both in the United States, and across the globe. Device-to-device written messages allow people to type or speak communications to individuals and/or groups of individuals in real time and in near-real time. Although originally text messaging was used as a private means of communication between individuals, and small groups of people with existing personal relationships (e.g., friends and family), the trend of communicating via text messaging is gaining popularity among small and large companies who seek to keep in touch with existing and potential customers.
In this regard, the evolving trend of consumer driven text messages has led to many companies routinely sending mass messages to many individuals at once. As described herein, “mass texting” typically involves the process of uploading multiple phone numbers, typing a single message, and having that same exact message delivered to every phone number on the list. One common example of a mass text message by companies is to send a mass holiday message to all of its customers. However, owing to the wide array of different religions whose followers celebrate different holidays and/or who do not celebrate holidays at all, companies employing these mass holiday messages face the potential for unintentionally sending an inappropriate message to a customer.
Although the concept of communicating simultaneously with multiple individuals is sound, the practical execution of such messages faces two main challenges: 1) Legal: Mass texting is invasive and a violation of the law if done incorrectly; and 2) Impersonal: Because everyone receives the exact same message, these messages are often not well received by the recipients who may feel that they are being “spammed” by the sender.
Because personalized communication is crucial to maintaining and elevating relationships in both business and private relationships, many individuals choose not to send mass texts. This is because, traditionally, personalizing communication can only be done a single message at a time. Stated differently, by using traditional methodology (i.e., personalized text messages) individuals enjoy an increase in efficiency, whereas companies using mass messaging (currently SMS texting) leads to a lessened impact on each individual receiving the message.
“Personal communication” in bulk messaging does not currently exist in the marketplace. Current bulk messaging typically means a set message sent to multiple individuals. This message may or may not refer to a product or service the recipient showed interest in. As such, there is nothing personal to about the message to each of the recipients, and the language and tone of the message does not reflect a typical dialogue between individuals. In this regard, communication between individuals varies greatly depending on whom they are texting with. For example, the tone and style of a text message one user sends to their employer will typically be much different that the tone and style the same individual will send to their best friend or spouse.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method of providing a personalized texting base which can overcome the drawbacks and problems associated with the practice of mass texting, as described above.